kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Infensus
Overview Infensus is a vaguely ophidian kaiju who has been transformed into a living city holding the last remnants of an otherwise extinct species of sentient microscopic parasites. These beings have rebuilt his body into a mobile homeworld for themselves - his original limbs have been amputated and replaced with cybernetic equivalents, his torso has been armored, and his organs connected to the city's power source. Infensus is only dimly aware of his predicament, but the part of his mind which understands his transformation is not pleased. Not. At. All. Origin The tiny Q'lun species knew their planet was destined to explode, and attempted to accept their fate. Small as they were, they lacked the ability to harness & direct enough energy to make orbit and leave their planet before the destructive event was scheduled to occur. Until the day that a kaiju fell from the sky - burning up in the atmosphere - apparently the victim of some savage beating. The Q'lun swarmed across this massive power source - and made a desperate plan to save both it and themselves. The Q'lun moved themselves and their tiny infrastructure onto the kaiju's dessicated back, burrowing into his flesh and installing a network of techno-passageways as they explored and repaired his wounds. His limbs were removed in favor of more functional attachments - his stomach and mouth were diverted away as well. His motor skills were integrated into a control system for skilled Q'lun operators, and his burned body was debased with metal and carbon synthetics. Thus prepared, the Q'lun made their escape from their doomed homeworld, and began to use their mobile kaiju lifeboat as they saw fit. Infensus, once a brash and stubborn loner, is now beholden to the teeming millions of Q'lun parasites who thrive, unbidden, in his maligned body. Energy System Infensus regains energy slowly over time. His natural physiology has been tapped to power the city he carries, and so his ability to regain energy is heavily dependent upon the power-use of the parasites, which tends to have preference over Infensus's personal energy needs. Ranged Combat Infensus has a powerful but short-ranged Desco Burst cannon inside his mouth. It can be used as a weak ranged attack, but Infensus prefers to use it at close-range for dramatic damage and knockback effects. Grappling Infensus is tremendously heavy, which makes it difficult for opponents to lift him. His Unguibus arms are poorly suited to hoisting the weight of other fully-grown kaiju, but they are very effective at ensnaring & moving opponents on the ground. Infensus is especially fond of using his cybernetic arms as a long-range grapple attack, which pull his opponent in rapidly. Melee Combat Infensus is a very aggressive combatant - combat is the best way for what remains of his organic mind to express anger & despair. Infensus prefers long strings of attacks over heavy knockdowns, and his long arms allow him to engage opponents in melee in unusually one-sided slugfests! Lacking proper legs, Infensus hovers on a pair of twin thrusters- his Sidus Impetu, which allow him to move and face his opponent at all times, as well as clear low obstacles without interruption while engaged in melee. Weaknesses Infensus is not in control of his own body - his combat is controlled by a team of parasites connected to his neural network. However, sometimes in the heat of battle Infensus manages to circumvent this control and act in a way which is truly independent. This small act of rebellion is a wonderful thing - though his overlords might scream with frustration, tapping buttons and waggling joysticks in impotent ire. In these moments of aestus, Infensus could still choose to fight - but why would he do anything to help those who have enslaved him and kept him alive against his will? Animation Guidelines *Personality: Infensus shows a bit of personality in his face, but his actions are almost entirely controlled by an outside force, which apparently want Infensus to fight relentlessly, without concern for his well being. *Combat Focus: Infensus is geared towards quick melee engagements. His jets and speed allow him to chase down fast kaiju rather than use weapons. *Special Considerations: Infensus will need special AI to “rebel” against player input during heated moments of battle. External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Building Based Category:Green Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Cybernetic Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju